Breakaway
by ImpossibleGirl03
Summary: U.A. Ella pensaba que su vida no podía ser más monótona de lo que ya era, pero un viaje demasiado lejos de casa hizo que realmente todo lo que alguna vez creyó imposible se hiciera cada vez más cercano a la realidad. ExB JxA ExR Todos humanos.
1. Adiós Forks, hola Charlie

**Breakaway**

**S****ummary: **U.A. Ella pensaba que su vida no podía ser más monótona de lo que ya era, pero un viaje demasiado lejos de casa hizo que realmente todo lo que alguna vez creyó imposible se hiciera cada vez más cercano a la realidad. ExB JxA ExR Todos humanos.

**D****isclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes que reconozcan son míos, todos son de Stephanie Mayer, lamentablemente. Lo bueno, es que esta loca historia, si es mía :) así que si les gusta, dejen muchos Riviews.

**

* * *

C****apitulo 1:** Adiós Forks, hola Charlie.

**B.P.O.V**

Bueno, ¿por qué no comenzamos por el principió? Aproximadamente unos veinte años atrás, cuando sin saberlo, Charlie Swan y Renée Dwyer comenzaban a escribir esta historia que hoy quiero contarles.

Al parecer el amor de estos dos adolecentes fue inevitable, y un año después, naci yo, Isabella Marie Swan, o solo Bella.

Pero al parecer este amor no fue lo suficientemente fuerte, mamá era joven y estaba asustada, así que dejamos Inglaterra para irnos a vivir a Forks, un pequeño pueblito en Washington, Estados unido, que por cierto, es un lugar que realmente aborrezco, hay tanta lluvia y todo es tan _verde_.

Si, mi padre es Ingles, pero hace muchísimo que no lo veo, es más, si no fuera por las fotos demasiado viejas que tengo ni siquiera recordaría su rostro. Así que se podría decir que yo nunca tuve un padre. O sea, si Charlie era mi padre, pero no lo veía desde que era una niña, y a pesar del lazo de sangre que nos unía, no era suficiente, jamás había tenido un padre al cual poder abrazar y darle un regalo en el día del padre, o hacer todas esas cosas padre-hija que se suelen hacer.

Por el contrario a él, Renée siempre se había desvivido para que a mi no me faltara nada, me cuidaba y había logrado salir delante de una forma increíble, teniendo en cuenta de que estar sola en ese pequeño pueblo y teniendo que cuidar de una niña y siendo tan joven es algo tan difícil...

Si hay algo que definitivamente admiraba de mi madre era eso, ese optimismo y esa fortaleza que siempre demostraba en los momentos más difíciles... era una gran mujer.

A veces se comportaba como una niña en el cuerpo de una adulta y decía que yo era una vieja gruñona encerrada en el cuerpo de una adolecente. Verán entonces quien es la adulta responsable aquí.

Pero nuestra pequeña burbujita de cristal que con tanto esfuerzo habíamos logrado construir perdió fuerza cuando llego Phil, el novio y futuro esposo de mi madre. No me malinterpreten, me parece genial que por fin halla encontrado a alguien y este tan feliz. Además de que no tengo nada en contra de él, es solo que a veces me da la impresión que, desde que el llego, ya nada es lo mismo.

Y es por eso es que hoy estoy aquí, en el aeropuerto de Seattle, con mi equipaje en mano y con mi madre dándome numerosos consejos sobre que hacer y que no.

Me iba a ir a Londres, Inglaterra, _con Charlie_.

Solo diré que si hago esto es pura y exclusivamente por la felicidad de mi madre. No puedo mantenerla atada al lluvioso y horrendo Forks sabiendo que ella quieres estar lejos, con Phil. Así que decidí ir con papá por un tiempo indefinido.

Mamá había insistido en que no lo hiciera, que me quedara, que encontraríamos la solución a esto. Pero ¿de verdad creen que soy tan cruel como para hacer algo así? Por supuesto que no.

Lo veía en sus ojos, tan grandes y llamativos, le costaba un enorme esfuerzo decirme que me quedara y que ella se quedaría con migo, porque sufriría demasiado alejándose de Phil.

-Mamá – tome sus mejillas entre mis manos, mirándola fijamente - , voy a estar bien ¿si? Yo _quiero_ ir con Charlie. – Era la mentira más grande del mundo, porque a pesar de odiar vivir allí, no quería alejarme de ella, pero al menos después de tanto repetirlo, había sonado algo creíble.

Suspiro resignada – Envíale saludos de mi parte, ¿si? – pidió, estrechándome entre sus brazos.

-Lo hare mamá, no te preocupes – la mire por última vez, casi l borde de las lagrimas y luego tome mis maletas para embarcar en el avión.

-Oh, y Bella... – llamo la llorosa voz de mi madre. Yo me voltee para verla – Cuídate mucho, y no dejes que ellos te asusten. Recuerda que siempre estaré aquí para ti – Le regale una cálida sonrisa y note como algunas lagrimas se escurrían por mis mejillas y me apresure a limpiarlas. Me despedí de ella con un gesto de la mano, debo admitir, algo confundida por sus palabras, y luego, me volví para enfrentarme al viaje que cambiaria mi vida por completo.

***

Una de las azafatas del avión tuvo que despertarme cuando llegamos a Londres, no recuerdo el punto exacto en el que me quede dormida, pero he de admitir que eso fue algo realmente vergonzoso.

Luego de un buen periodo de tiempo en el que me dedique a buscar mi equipaje y arreglar todos los papeles necesarios, me dispuse a buscar a Charlie, pero lo que vi me desencajo la mandíbula.

Allí, de pie entre toda aquella multitud de gente, un hombre de entrada edad, ataviado con u lujoso uniforme negro de esos que usan generalmente los choferes de limosinas que se ven en las películas y cabello blanco, sostenía en sus manos enfundadas en guantes negros, un cartel que decía claramente _"Isabella Marie Swan"_. Sentí mis mejillas arder mientras me encaminaba hacia él y una vez que estuve lo suficientemente cerca, me regalo una gentil sonrisa, que hiso que se marcaran las arrugas de su piel.

-Señorita Swan, que placer es volver a verla – fruncí el ceño al escuchar aquello. ¿De donde demonios me conocía este hombre? – .Seguramente usted no se acuerde de mi, era solo una niña la ultima vez que la vi. Soy Alfred, el mayordomo de su padre – Ok, si estaba confundida hace unos instantes, ahora _definitivamente_, no entendía nada.

-¿El... _mayordomo_, dijo? – no podía creer esto, era demasiado extraño.

Pero él simplemente se rió de mi.

-Por supuesto, trabajo para la familia Swan desde hace años – yo me dedique a mirarlo como si tuviera cinco ojos morados en la cara en vez de esos dos ojos azules que apenas se veían con las joviales arrugas alrededor de sus ojos.

¿Qué seguía después de esto? ¿Charlie vivía en una gigantesca mansión y era un reconocido político?

Me odie a mi misma por mis pensamientos sarcásticos cuando Alfred aparco el lujoso auto negro en el que nos habíamos trasladado desde el aeropuerto a _ese_ lugar que, literalmente, parecía un castillo.

_Afortunadamente_, Charlie no era un político, no, en vez de eso, era un lindo y elegante _conde_. Definitivamente tienen que haber notado que use todo el sarcasmo posible en esa ultima frase.

-Por favor señorita Isabella, espéreme aquí, iré a informar que ya esta en casa – lo único que pude hacer fue asentirle a Alfred.

Mentiría si les digiera que me asombre de ver que el inmenso hall en el que me encontraba era tan lujoso como lo parecía desde fuera.

Suspire. ¿Es que acaso a mi madre se le _olvidó_ decirme alguna vez, en estos largos dieciocho años, el _insignificante_ detalle de que mi padre era conde? Al parecer, así era.

Estaba a mitad de una larga serie de insultos mentales hacia mi madre cuando escuche pasos acercarse a mí. Instantáneamente me mire la ropa, no es que fuera mala para combinar ropa y eso, de hecho me gustaba, pero unos jeans desgastados y un top de tirantes rosa oscuro con lunares blancos, mi largo cabello castaño atado desprolijamente en un moño del cual se escapaban unos cuantos mechones de cabello, unas sandalias y seguramente unas terribles ojeras por el largo vuelo, seguramente no eran la forma correcta de verse a la hora de reencontrarte con tu padre de la nobleza. **(N.A: El conjunto de Bella esta en mi perfil)**

Bueno, tal vez a Charlie no le importara.

No, lo que vi entrar por la puerta me quito toda esperanza de poder ser bien aceptada en aquel lugar.

Cuatro despampanantes rubias, de una belleza tremendamente envidiable y capaces de hacer que a cualquier mujer en la tierra se le callera el autoestima por el piso, se detuvieron frente a mi.

La del medio y también la más hermosa de todas me miro arqueando una de sus perfectas y majestuosas cejas, acto que las demás imitaron.

-¿Quién eres tu y qué haces aquí? – pregunto con tono arrogante y petulante, cosa que me enojo. ¿Quién se creía _esa_ para cuestionar que hacia en la casa de _mi _padre?

Justo cuando fui a abrir la boca para responderle de una forma no muy agradable se escucharon más pasos y las cinco volteamos hacia la puerta.

-Bella – aquel hombre al que reconocí como Charlie me dio un leve abrazo. Pero no podía esperar más de él, mamá siempre había dicho que era poco demostrativo, al igual que yo. Fue difícil darme cuenta, porque ese hombre no era para nada parecido al que yo tantas veces había visto en esa vieja fotografía de él y mía. Ya no tenia ese aspecto desarreglado y juvenil, ahora se veía mucho más serio y correcto, vestía de forma elegante y se veía un tanto demacrado.

Le dedique una tímida sonrisa y pude ver, por el rabillo del ojo, la cara de desconcierto de las cuatro rubias. Me pregunte como pensarían que posiblemente seria yo.

-¡Bella, querida, que gusto es que estes5 en casa! – ni bien aquellas palabras salieron de los labios de aquella mujer, rubia también, de aproximadamente unos cuarenta y pocos, me di cuenta de que sus palabras eran total y completamente falsas.

Le fruncí el ceño a la mujer y me gire hacia Charlie, quien sonrió levemente, notablemente nervioso.

-Hmm, Bells, te presento a Clarice, mi esposa. Ella es Rosalie, tu hermanastra – señalo a la rubia creída con un educado gesto de la mano - .Y esas son Tanya, Irina y Kate, tus primas – el mundo se me vino abajo después de esas palabras. Él ya tenia _otra_ familia.

Sinceramente en ese momento no sabia que era lo que tenia que hacer o decir, simplemente estaba ahí, viendo a aquella familia a la que yo, estaba segura, no pertenecía.

-Hmmm, es... es un placer – tartamudeé tontamente, seguramente con alguna mueca estúpida en mi cara porque las cuatro platinadas soltaron risitas para nada discretas.

Charlie, indeciso me pasó un brazo por los hombros y miro a los demás en la sala.

-Llevare a Bella hasta su habitación, para que... se acomode – y con eso me arrastro fuera del hall, llevando mis maletas él mismo. Durante todo el trayecto, en el cual tuvimos que subir dos largas escaleras de mármol para llegar al tercer piso y atravesar unos inmensos corredores, hasta llegar a la última puerta a la derecha - .Esta será ahora tu nueva habitación. Espero que estés a gusto, podemos cambiar cualquier cosa que no te guste, solo tienes que decirlo.

Cuando abrió la puerta pensé que estaba bromeando. La habitación era por lo menos tan grande como el comedor y la sala de estar en nuestra casa en Forks. Todo era en tonos variados desde el azul al dorado, pasando por tonos como crema y arena. Había dos grandes ventanales cubiertos por largas y pesadas cortinas doradas. La cama era gigantesca, cubierta por doseles azul marino con detalles bordados en dorado. Había una gran alfombra persa en el medio, en los mismos tonos y en un rincón un pequeño juego de sillones de pana azul con una pequeña mesita, junto a la gran chimenea lujosamente adornada. Las paredes eran de color crema y le daban la habitación un toque cálido. Simplemente no podía creerlo.

-¿_Esta_ es mi habitación? – pregunte, aun atontada.

-¿No te gusta? Dime que quieres que cambiemos y... – Pero no puso continuar porque yo lo calle, con un gesto de mi mano.

-Es... maravillosa – inspire hondo - ¿Lo ves? Ni siquiera encuentro palabras para describirlo. – Él me sonrió y, casi sin pensarlo, o eso me pareció a mi, me dio un fuerte abrazo. Pero sin importar las razones, devolví el abrazo gustosa.

-No puedo creer que estés aquí Bella, estas enorme – murmuro contra mi cabello y prácticamente pude imaginar su sonrisa.

-La verdad ni yo me lo creo. Pero, solo por curiosidad, ¿Por qué nunca me entere de todo esto? – pregunte, interesada por su respuesta, e inmediatamente note como se tensó.

-Bueno, cuando Renée y yo nos separamos, creímos que no seria bueno para ti crecer con todas estas obligaciones y modales anticuados, pensamos que lo mejor para ti seria crecer como una chica normal – intento explicarme, pero era más que obvio que las palabas no podía pronunciarlas con total desenvoltura – .Por eso fue que nunca nos volvimos a ver, o que Renée se fue de Londres. Ella no quería sentirse encerrada, siempre fue un espíritu libre, ya sabes, y creo que tampoco quería que tu te quedaras estancada aquí – aquello lo dijo como si aun le doliera que mamá se hubiera ido, pero inmediatamente recupero su semblante serio.

-Humm, ya veo – murmure lo único que podía decir ante esa explicación, y en parte, creo que se los agradecía, es decir, creo que no serviría para una vida así. - ¿Y Rosalie? ¿Ella... también es tu hija? – lo dudaba, ya que no se parecía en nada a Charlie, pero esa duda me carcomía la cabeza.

-No, es hija de Clarice, pero vive aquí conmigo, su madre y su hermano mellizo Jasper, desde los cinco años, tienen un año más que tú - y eso, me dolió. ¿Toda mi vida había vivido sin una presencia paternal mientras que esa tal Rosalie y su hermano habían tenido a _mi_ padre para ellos? O sea, no es que me quejara, nunca me falto nada, y nunca necesite nada, pero, ¿esa princesita mimada y su hermano habían tenido todo lo único que yo había deseado desde que era una niña? – Bueno, mejor me voy para que te acomodes y eso, baja a cenar en media hora ¿si? Pedí que hicieran pasta, Renée... ella dijo que te gustaba la pasta – solo asentí, dándole a entender que así era.

-Gracias – Murmure, y no solo me refería a la pasta.

-No hay de que – ya iba a cerrar la puerta detrás de si, cuando la volvió a abrir y me miro, como si se hubiese acobardado de lo que había estado a punto de hacer hacia unos segundos – Me... me alegra que estés aquí, Bella – finalmente murmuro, para luego aclararse la garganta. Le sonreí y el salió de la habitación, dejándome sola y aturdida.

Media hora después, ya había desempacado todo y lo había acomodado en el inmenso armario de mi habitación. Claro esta, decidí ponerme algo un poco más formal luego de darme una rápida ducha. Me costaría acostumbrarme a todo esto.

Pero cuando baje a cenar, me di cuenta de algo. No tenía ni la menor idea de a donde tenía que ir. Comencé a deambular por ahí, intentando encontrar el comedor.

-¿Te perdiste ya, Bella? – Me gire para ver a una mujer de avanzada edad, cabello castaño y corto, ojos almendrados, sonrisa amigable y vestida con un elegante traje color salmón avanzando hacia mi. Extendió sus brazos en mi dirección - ¿No le vas a dar un abrazo a tu abuela?

Ok, recopilemos. En un mismo día había abandonado a mi madre en Estados Unidos para viajar a Londres, donde mi padre vivía. Al llegar al aeropuerto, quien me había ido a recoger, para mi sorpresa, había sido el mayordomo de mi padre, quien descubrí, esa misma tarde, era conde. Al llegar a la gran mansión en la que él vivía, me encontré con que el tenia ya otra familia, lo que quería decir que yo tenia dos hermanastros y una madrastra. Y quizás tenia que mencionar que tenía tres nuevas primas también. Ok, hasta ahí todo era, medianamente _normal_. Si, noten mi sarcasmo. ¿Pero ahora, así de la nada, salía una mujer diciendo que era mi abuela? ¿Qué más pasaría ahora? ¿Saldría un hombre del armario diciéndome si quería casarme con él? Si claro...Esperen... la ultima vez que pensé algo así me entere de que Charlie era conde... mejor olvidemos que pensé aquello ultimo ¿si?

"Definitivamente, este no es un día normal" es lo único que pude ser capaz de pensar al encontrarme en los brazos de esa mujer, quien decía ser mi abuela.

* * *

¿Qué les digo de esto? Es una idea que me estuvo rondando desde la semana pasada y escribí muchos borradores de cómo podría ser la historia, hasta que escuche Breakaway de Kelly Clarkson en un video de Crepúsculo y dije, ¡es eso! xD Y el resto, acá esta. Espero que les guste, realmente tengo muchas ideas para este fic, este fin de semana parece que vinieron como un torbellino, una atrás de la otra.

Sobre **El Esclavo **les ruego, no me asesinen, porque más o menos se como ir con el siguiente capitulo, pero no se, lo que escribo no me convence y borro todo, y después me arrepiento y bueno, en fin, cuando tenga inspiración, tiempo y ganas para El esclavo, me voy a poner con el siguiente capitulo. Perdón, no es mi intención hacerles esperar tanto.

A lo mejor publico algún One-Shot un día de estos, porque tengo una carpeta de fics llena de archivos así que por ahí le hago algún que otro arreglo y subo, porque eliminarlos seria una lastima y si los dejo después no puedo encontrar otras cosas, como el capitulo 6 del esclavo que no lo encontraba por ningún lado xD

Si les gusto dejen Riviews ^^intentare traer el próximo capi lo antes posible, ya lo tengo planeado.

XoXo

**ImpossibleGirl03**


	2. Nuevos amigos

**Breakaway**

**S****ummary: **U.A. Porque a veces, revelarnos, hacer lo que realmente queremos, escaparnos de nuestras obligaciones y olvidarnos de todo lo que nos rodea es lo que se necesita para ser feliz. ExB JxA ExR Todos humanos.

**D****isclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes que reconozcan son míos, todos son de Stephanie Mayer, lamentablemente. Lo bueno, es que esta loca historia, si es mía :) así que si les gusta, dejen muchos Riviews.

**Aclaraciones:**

Por si algunos no saben a que lugares me refiero, (yo ni siquiera conocía la mitad antes de ponerme a buscar en Internet) los marqué con números y ahora dejo Links en mi perfil con la información sobre los respectivos lugares. De todas formas no es absolutamente necesario que lo sepan, porque en la mayoría solo aparecen los nombres.

**C****apitulo 2:** Nuevos amigos

**Bella P.O.V**

-Isabella– proteste, tapándome la cabeza con la suave almohada – volvió a insistir aquella grave voz masculina, esta vez, moviéndome levemente el hombro, intentando despertarme.

-¿Qué? – mi voz sonó pastosa y adormilada, con un deje de irritación.

-Oh, nada, es solo que la casa se esta incendiando y pensé que tal vez te gustaría evitar rostizarse. – al escuchar aquello me destape de inmediato, olvidándome de mi sueño y en un desesperado intento por salir de mi cama, mis pies se enredaron con las sabanas y caí de bruces al piso.

Lo siguiente que pude oír fue una estruendosa risa que pareció sacudir toda la habitación. Me incorpore como pude y al hacerlo, vi a un gran hombre, parecido a un luchador de lucha libre, de esos por demás de musculosos que aparecen en la tele. Tenía el cabello negro corto y rizado, ojos grises y hoyuelos en sus mejillas al sonreír tan radiantemente como lo estaba haciendo.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención asustarte, solo quería que despertaras – se disculpo, manteniendo su sonrisa-. Soy Emmett, tu nuevo guía o lo que sea que necesites – alce una ceja, ¿aún estaba bromeando? - Y no, esta vez no es broma – rio por lo bajo, seguramente al notar mi expresión, mamá siempre había dicho que era como un libro abierto – Por cierto, lindo pijama.

Enrojecí notablemente al darme cuenta de que aun estaba en pijama.

-Humm, gracias – murmure - , pero, ¿que haces aquí? – cuestione, recogiendo las sabanas que se habían caído en mi intento de escape.

-En realidad, el señor Swan - ¿me pareció notar sarcasmo cuando dijo señor Swan? - me pidió que te llevara a recorrer Londres, y me pareció que si querías conocerlo todo era mejor empezar temprano, claro que si quieres seguir durmiendo, no hay ningún problema. – respondió, educado, pero al parecer divertido con todo aquello.

-No, no, yo si quiero ir – me apresure a decir -. Y por cierto, dime Bella, todo eso de Isabella y los modales... Ugh – fingí estremecerme y el se rio despreocupadamente.

-Esta bien, Bella, te esperare abajo y le diré a Alfred que te preparen algo para desayunar, los demás ya no están. – fruncí el ceño, ¿tanto había tardado en despertar? Al mirar el reloj, me di cuenta de que ya casi eran las diez de la mañana, pero aun así, no era tan tarde. Supuse que tendría que acostumbrarme a esto.

-Bien, no tardo, solo me cambio y bajo – dije, dirigiéndome al baño de mi habitación.

- Abrígate, esta lloviznando y hace un poco de frio. – Suspire enfurruñada. Me iba de Forks para ir a otro lugar en el que _también_ llovía.

Después de lavarme la cara, cepillarme los dientes y deshacer todos los nudos que tenia en el pelo, me dispuse a buscar algo que usar.

Supuse que ya que estaría todo el día recorriendo Londres, debería usar algo cómodo, así que me decidí por unos jeans, acompañados de mis queridas Converse negras, una remera mangas cortas azul petróleo y un buzo gris de algodón, enrosque mi cabello, en un apresurado moño y le agregue un broche con forma de flor celeste que encontré en mi bolsito de maquillaje. Una vez que me termine de preparar, me mire en el espejo. No era nada del otro mundo, pero con eso bastaría, al fin y al cabo, solo saldría a pasear. **(NA: El conjunto en mi perfil)**

Hacia ya exactamente cuatro días que había llegado a Londres y ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de salir de mi nuevo hogar, ya que la abuela, con quien por cierto me había encariñado a pesar de la impresión que me causo conocerla de esa forma tan inesperada, se la había pasado todo el tiempo enseñándome la casa y contándome historias sobre la familia Swan.

Rosalie y las otras tres me habían ignorado olímpicamente. Clarice se aparecía de vez en cuando con sus palabras y sonrisas falsas, las cuales ya comenzaba a aborrecer. Y Charlie había estado muy ocupado con su trabajando.

Alfred había resultado ser una muy buena persona, había veces en las que parecía un niño pequeño en el cuerpo de un adulto y solía contarme historias al igual que la abuela, ya que como me había mencionado antes, trabajaba desde hace muchos años para mí familia.

Según me entere, Jasper, el hermano mellizo de Rosalie, estaba en Italia, visitando a su padre. Me entro la duda por saber si seria así de odioso como su madre y su hermana...

En cuanto entre a la cocina mi estomago rugió hambriento y Emmett, que me esperaba sentado en una silla, se burlo de mi. Rodé los ojos componiendo una sonrisa y me senté al frente de el.

-Buenos días, Bella- saludo alegremente Alfred, sirviéndome jugo de naranja en un vaso.

-Buenos días, Alfred – tome el vaso que me extendía y luego me dispuse a untarle mermelada a una de las tostadas que había sobre la mesa.

-Así que Emmett ¿ya te presentaste oficialmente? ¿O la pobre Bella sigue sin saber que haces aquí?– oí la voz de Alfred y alce la vista, con curiosidad, para ver a Emmett negar con la cabeza.

-¿De que hablan? – pregunte, sin poder contenerme. -¿No dijiste que eras mi guía o algo así? – fruncí el ceño, un tanto desconcertada.

Río estruendosamente y, la verdad, temí que los elementos de vidrio en aquella cocina se hicieran añicos.

-Bueno, es una forma de decirlo- respondió Emmett con su ya tan característica sonrisa radiante, a pesar de que lo conocía desde hacia media hora - .Pero también soy el ahijado de Charlie. Así que ya puedes acostumbrarte a verme por aquí seguido.

-De pura casualidad, ¿no hay alguien en Londres que no sea familiar mío? – lo dije enserio, pero pareció que a ellos les causo demasiada gracia mi pregunta porque se estaban destornillando de risa.

Después de aquel peculiar desayuno en el que me explicaron que había un par de personas más relacionadas conmigo y que yo no tenía ni idea, Emmett, me arrastro hacia un gran garaje en el que había unos cuatro autos, parecidos al que utilizo Alfred cuando me fue a buscar al aeropuerto.

-¿En cual iremos nosotros? – pregunte, viendo como agarraba una de las llaves que había colgadas en un gancho en la pared.

-En el mío – respondió y acto seguido, me saco del garaje y me hizo atravesar el largo camino rodeado de arboles y plantas minuciosamente cuidados. Una vez llegamos al portón de entrada lo abrió y allí afuera había un monstruoso Jeep rojo.

-Wow, ¿de verdad nos vamos a ir en _eso_?- pregunte atónita.

-Claro que si –me sonrió abiertamente y abrió la puerta del copiloto - ¿Te ayudo a subir? – se ofreció.

-¿Son todos tan caballerosos en Londres?

-La mayoría intentan serlo, pero en realidad somos solo unos pocos – Tuve que reírme de eso.

-Bien, creo que si necesitare ayuda, no creo que me pueda subir sin montar una penosa escena – me sonroje levemente de solo imaginarlo.

-Totalmente de acuerdo – rió, y yo le pegue en el hombro.

***

-Primera parada, London Eye **(1)**. Y es una verdadera suerte que haya hecho reservaciones por internet anoche, mira toda la gente que hay – comento Emmett ayudándome a bajar del gigantesco Jeep.

-Ay no, yo creo que mejor te espero aquí abajo – le dije seriamente cuando vi aquella monstruosidad de metal y la altura a la que llegaba.

-No sabia que le tuvieras miedo a las alturas – meneo las cejas, burlándose de mí.

-Me conoces desde hace unas dos horas, hay muchas cosas que no sabes.

-Buen punto – sonreí triunfante -. Pero de todas formas te vas a subir igual, tenemos reservaciones, no podemos no ir- Y sin dejarme replicar me cargo cual costal de papas sobre su hombro derecho y comenzó a caminar, conmigo a cuestas. Pataleé, grite e incluso llegue a pegarle en la espalda, pero nada deshizo el firme agarre de Emmett.

Enrojecí notablemente, y no solo porque estaba de cabeza, sino porque me di cuenta de que todas las personas que estaban a nuestro alrededor se volteaban a vernos a medida que avanzábamos al mirador.

-Respira Bella – me zarandeo levemente de los hombros una vez que las puertas de la góndola cencerrearon herméticamente y esta comenzó a ascender lentamente. Algunas personas allí dentro me miraban un tanto preocupadas. Hice lo que me dijo y poco a poco me fui calmando. – Eso esta mucho mejor.

-No me gustan las alturas, fue cruel de tu parte haberme hecho subir aquí – le reproche infantilmente.

-Lo sé – acepto descaradamente, y se sentó a mi lado -. ¿Así que tú tampoco le caes bien a la reina del drama? – fruncí el ceño, girándome hacia él – Rosalie – me aclaro.

-Oh, no. Y al parecer a las trillizas oxigenadas tampoco. – comente con una mueca. El pareció divertido ante el apodo que les había dado a mis nuevas "primas".

-Bueno, bienvenida al club de los despreciados, ya somos oficialmente dos miembros. – No pude evitar rodar los ojos.

-¿Y como es Jasper? Es decir, ¿es igual de odioso que su hermana? – Pregunte, llena de ganas de adquirir información útil.

-No, Jazz es genial. La verdad no entiendo como demonios comparte información genética con esa maniaca. Aunque debo decir, es una muy linda maniaca –Finalizo con un guiño, haciendo que le golpeara el brazo.

De repente aquel lugar ya no me parecía tan aterrador como antes, y Emmett era muy bueno distrayéndome con sus bromas y comentarios tontos. Desde ese instante supe que había encontrado en Emmett un buen amigo, y eso sentía genial. Es decir, no es muy agradable que digamos que con las únicas dos personas con las que puedes hablar sin que te lancen miradas envenenadas, hablen falsamente, o no te pongan la suficiente atención – como lo es el caso de Charlie - , tengan más de cincuenta años.

Después de bajar del London Eye, al que prometí no volver a subir en mi vida, estuvimos recorriendo el centro de Londres. Almorzamos en un McDonals, y me sorprendió cuanto había extrañado la increíble sensación de tener una deliciosa hamburguesa en mi boca. En los últimos días solo había comido cosas demasiado elaborada, o sea, nada de lo que yo estuviera acostumbrada. En casa Reneé era un desastre cocinando, por lo que la mayoría del tiempo comíamos comida rápida o cosas fáciles de hacer.

-¿Nunca en tu vida comiste una hamburguesa? – Se burlo mi grandulón amigo.

-Mira quién habla, te pediste tres hamburguesas y de las más grandes que tienen en el lugar y puedo jurar que la primera no duro ni siquiera un minuto desde que nos sentamos aquí.

Su cuerpo tembló con la risa contenida y se inclino un poco sobre la mesa y luego me enseño su lengua tontamente.

-Ugh, aún tienes comida ahí, traga y después hasta el payaso.

-Tú solo estas celosa porque sabes que soy mucho más chistoso que tú.

-Puedo ser chistosa si quiero. – entrecerré los ojos, intentando darle un poco de credibilidad a lo que acababa de decir. Pero al parecer, nada podía intimidara Emmett.

-¿Quieres apostar a que no eres más chistosa que yo? – Me desafío.

-Por supuesto que sí. – Medio segundo después de decir eso, me arrepentí completamente, sabia que él era, por mucho, más chistoso que yo.

-Muy bien, tenemos una apuesta. – Su sonrisa me dio miedo.

Para el final del día, habíamos visto el Palacio de Westminster y el Big Ben **(2)**, la Torre de Londres **(3)**, el Palacio de Buckingham **(4)**, Tower Bridge **(5)**, el Museo Británico **(6)** y el Museo de Historia Natural **(7)**. Emmett decidió volver a casa después de que cenamos en un restaurant italiano, alegando que había sido mucho por un solo día y prometiéndome que me volvería a traer de excursión por la ciudad otra vez después de que yo le insistiera por unos diez minutos en el Jeep de regreso a casa.

Emmett había aceptado que yo era más chistosa que el cuando me caí en la húmeda acera y por poco no me rompí la cabeza. Estuvo destornillándose de la risa por eso durante el resto de la tarde, y cada poco tiempo hacia comentarios molestos al respecto.

Durante el trayecto fuimos cantando algunas canciones que sonaban en la radio y que ambos conocíamos, realmente éramos un gran dúo. Supongo que en algún momento del camino me habré quedado dormida, porque no recuerdo haber llegado a casa. Realmente estaba exhausta.

***

Me estire plácidamente sobre mi suave y tremendamente cómoda cama, sintiendo los cálidos rayos del sol golpeando mi rostro. Proteste un poco, enterrando mi cara en las esponjosas almohadas, aún cansada por todo lo que había caminado el día anterior. Sentía mis piernas algo entumecidas.

-Al fin despiertas, ¿sabias que hablas en sueños? – Me congele con los ojos abiertos como platos y, en un rápido movimiento, me gire encarando a quien quiera que hubiera osado de entrar a mi cuarto, pero solté un grito ahogado al ver a mi intruso a escasos centímetros de mi rostro.

-¿Qui-quien eres tú? – Pregunte, casi pasmada, pero solo me sonrió radiante, mostrándome su perfecta dentadura y haciendo brillaran por alguna razón que no supe entender.

***

_Chachanchachan xD alguien se dio cuenta de quien es? Yo en creo que esta muy fácil, o a lo mejor no xD_ _En fin, lo dejo a criterio de ustedes xD_

_Por otro lado, SÉ que me súper híper atrase con la actualización, y los que leen El esclavo también me deben querer clavar dagas, pero con todo esto del receso escolar por la gripe A, la montaña de tareas que tenia para hacer, y la falta de inspiración, tiempo y ganas de escribir la verdad se me hiso imposible adelantar prácticamente nada._

_Otra cosa, me regalarían un Riview? {Juli hace ojitos tiernos *-*} La verdad es que fueron considerablemente escasos en el cap anterior, pero les agradesco muchísimo a las que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un RR ^^_ _Si dejan RR tal vez en el próximo capitulo a parezca cierta persona de cabello cobrizo...tal vez xD_

_Les dejo un beso enorme_

_Xoxo_

_ImposibleGirl03_


End file.
